I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife
by Bellaluna1
Summary: Meryl and Millie get invited to got to an annual fundraiser at the Insurance company, by an old friend. They go, but what's this? Meryl and Vash are engaged?
1. Letter

Disclaimer: I don't Own Trigun or its characters. Please don't copy or steal!

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, this is my first Trigun fic, so I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review!

I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife

Chapter One

            Meryl Stryfe sighed as she exited her room at the inn. She had been up late the night before, and now she was finding it very hard to wake up completely. Why the late night? Well, she as well as Millie, Mr. Wolfwood's and Vash had stayed up celebrating Millie and Wolfwood's engagement. Everyone had plenty to drink, aside from Meryl of course. And now the insurance girl was well aware that the great of her group was still fast asleep. She walked downstairs to the inn's lobby and checked in to see if any mail had come in.

"As a matter of fact you do have some mail!" The woman at the counter smiled. She reached under the desk and pulled out a single letter and handed it to Meryl. "There you go."

"Thank-you." Meryl smiled and took the letter. She went to a nearby seat and sat down. The letter was addressed to her and it was from one of her coworkers, Kyoko at The Bernardalie Insurance Agency. Meryl tore open the letter and began to read.

_"Dear Meryl,_

_                        It's been so long since we last saw each other, or actually written for that matter! I felt like dropping you a line to see how you and Millie are doing! We all miss you down here, life a lot more boring without you two. Also, I wanted to remind you that the annual fundraiser is coming up next month and I was wondering if you wanted to join us there. I've already bought a table with Kelley and we have my husband and her fiancée with us, but we still have four open spots at the table. So if you'd like to share with us, you're welcomed to bring dates! Well I can't wait to see you there! Respond as soon as you get the letter! –Kyoko"_

            'Oh yeah! I forgot all about the fundraiser!' Meryl thought as she hurried back up to her room. She sat down at her desk and began to type a response.

***

When she was done Meryl, tore out the paper from the typewriter and folded it so it could fit in an envelope. She closed the letter in the envelope and wrote down Kyoko's address and placed the proper postage on it. She then merrily left the room and started downstairs. As she walked into the hallway she spotted Vash coming out from his room with a goofy grin on his face as usual. "Hey there Meryl!" He laughed.

"Hello Vash." Meryl nodded at him.

"What are you up to?" He wondered.

"Just mailing a letter to a friend. She's invited Millie and I to a fundraiser back at the Insurance Agency."

"Oh, well that's nice." Vash thought. "Is she pretty?" He asked.

"Very, but she's married so don't even think about it." Meryl rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Vash was thinking.

"Aw…that's no fun…" Vash hung his head glumly and slumped his way down to the other end of the hall, most likely to bother Wolfwood awake.

Meryl shook her head and continued downstairs. She passed through the lobby and went to the mailbox just outside the inn. She slipped the letter in, just as the mail truck came by. Meryl walked back inside and smiled. In her mind she ran over the contents of her letter. 

_"Dear Kyoko,_

_            Millie and I would be glad to join you at the annual fundraiser. We'll be there as soon as we can. We need to finish up some things here, but we'll be back in time for the first night of festivities with our fiancées…"_

            Meryl stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her mouth opened. 'No…I couldn't have!' She thought. 'No, no, no! I did! I have to stop that mail truck!' She dashed outside in a panic, but the truck was already too far off in the distance. There was no way she could have caught up with it, but she tried anyways. She ran, desperately trying to catch up with it, but ending up collapsing to her knees. "No…." She moaned in defeat.

Author's Notes: Well the first chapters a bit small I know, but I wanted it to be just a bit of an introduction to the story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Sitting in the Sand

I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife

Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun! Please don't copy, sue or steal!!!

Author's Notes: Whee! New chapter! Yes, so they all get to the fundraiser in this one. This should be interesting don't you think?

Chapter Two

         "Um…Meryl?" A familiar voice said from above her. Meryl looked up slowly at Vash, who now stood behind her. Instead of saying anything like she intended, only a grumble of agony came out. "What are you doing on the ground like that? You're going to get a sunburn you know."

"Ugh…" Meryl wined up at him.

"You don't say!" Vash cried enthusiastically and grabbed Meryl from under her shoulders. She stood up on her own once he had gotten her up. She snapped out of her stupor and tumbled back towards the inn, with Vash happily following.

"Meryl! You look terrible are you sick?" Millie asked from the door of the inn.

"No Millie, I'm just fine!" She lied. "Oh, by the way, Kyoko has invited us to the fundraiser back at work."

"Oh really! I always used to have fun at that! The carnival's the best part!" Millie squealed with sheer delight.

"What's all this about?" Wolfwood asked groggily as he walked outside. 

"We have a fundraiser at our work. All the profits go to local charities." Millie replied. "An old friend invited Meryl and I."

"As well as two guests." Meryl added.

"Really!?" Millie gasped excitedly. She hugged Wolfwood's arm tightly and smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfwood and Vash are welcomed to join us." Meryl nodded. 'Oh, God, I'm going to die for this…' She thought.

"Of course we'll come!" Wolfwood agreed. "Because when we're guests, that means…"

"FREE FOOD!!!" Vash shouted loudly and jumped into the air.

***

"Day one…" Meryl mumbled. The four of them had just recently arrived at the inn just next to the Bernardalie Insurance Company. "Activities are…dinner party…" She dropped her suitcase on to her bed and let out another groan.

"Wow, Meryl you sure have been acting strange lately. What's wrong?" Millie wondered as she unpacked.

"Well Millie, I said something to Kyoko that isn't really true and I can't really take it back now because…well you know what Kyoko and the others are like…" Meryl replied.

"What did you tell her?"

"I'd rather not say. It's embarrassing…" 

"Okay then, well we better get ready then." Millie smiled and went into the bathroom.

"Yeah…get ready for disaster…" Meryl rolled her eyes. "I really should tell him…but I can't!"

***

Vash and Wolfwood stood outside of the girl's room waiting for them to come out so they could go to the dinner party. Wolfwood leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette, while Vash meanwhile was nearly strangling himself with a tie. "How did you get one of these on so easily!?" He cried at Wolfwood.

"Because someone taught me to do it, unlike you…" Wolfwood rolled his eyes. "How did you live so long without ever wearing a tie correctly in your life?"

"Well if your such an expert why don't you help me!?"

"No way. You're on your own." He laughed a bit.

Just then the door to the girl's room opened and Millie stepped out. "Okay! We're ready!" She smiled. She stood before them wearing a simple, light aqua colored cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and matching shoes. Her hair was more neatly brushed and she wore a bit of makeup as well. This being the first time Wolfwood and Vash had ever seen Millie in an outfit other than her normal work clothes they were both very surprised at first, but a happy grin soon stretched across Wolfwood's face. 

He walked to Millie side and kissed her cheek as he discarded the cigarette behind him. "You look wonderful." He whispered in her ear.

Millie blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

"So when you so we…did you mean you?" Vash wondered, noticing the absence of the smaller insurance girl.

"No…I meant…" Millie blinked and looked around. "Meryl?" She then looked back into the room. She then sighed and looked back at the men. "Excuse me a moment." She next dived back into the room, while Vash and Wolfwood starred at the vacant door. 

"No!!! I'm not coming out!" Meryl voice shouted from within. 

"Come on Meryl! Please!?" Millie pleaded.

"No! No! No!"

"Then you leave me no choice!" Millie huffed. Suddenly she was a the doorway again, this time clutching on to a bare ankle, trying to pull the body connected to it out. 

"Millie!!!" Meryl begged for her to stop.

At the moment the only part of Meryl that was out of the door was her leg, which happened to be _very _bare. "Um…" Vash laughed nervously. "I think that's the most of Meryl's skin I've ever seen…" He whispered the Wolfwood.

"Well she isn't exactly the type of girl who flaunts off her body…" Wolfwood whispered back.

         With one final pull, Millie had managed to get Meryl out of the room and into the hallways. Meryl immediately let out a blush and fixated her stare to the ground. She stood before them, also in a cocktail dress, but it was dark purple and instead of spaghetti straps, it was strapless. "Let's get going." She muttered and started out, still starring down.

"Hey, wait a minute Meryl." Vash called and grabbed her wrist. "You…"

"I don't want to hear it Vash…" Meryl growled. "I know I look stupid okay…" She pulled her arm out of her grasp.

"Gesh, I was just going to say you looked nice…" Vash grumbled.

Meryl blushed deeper and looked up. Inside she felt queasy. She knew this was all going to blow up in her face some how. She looked up at Vash and spotted his tie. Glad to change the subject she sighed. "Vash! Don't you even know how to wear a simple tie?"

"No…never really needed to know…" He replied.

"Well come here…" Meryl sighed and the two stepped closer together. She got up on her toes and reached up to fix the tie. "Now watch, because I'm not going to do this for you every time!" 

Vash watched intently as she looped the tie around so it formed a perfect knot in her delicate fingers. "Did you catch that all?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Vash back away and saluted her jokingly.

"Well…let's get this over with…" Meryl heaved out a sigh and trudged outside. 

***

"Meryl! Millie! Over here!" A female voice called from across the crowded room. Meryl spotted Kyoko standing with Kelley and their husbands/fiancée. She waved and returned and led the other three across the room. "It's been ages!" Kyoko sighed as she grasped Meryl's hands when they reached each other.

"Yes. Far to long!" Meryl plastered a fake smile on her face.

'Wow does this all sound fake…' Wolfwood thought in amusement.

"So who are these two gentlemen?" Kelley asked as she glanced at Vash and Wolfwood.

"Kelley, this is my fiancée, Nicolas D. Wolfwood." Millie replied, holding on to Wolfwood's arm.

"Ah so this must be Meryl's fiancée!" Kyoko inferred.

"Wha!?" Vash started just as Meryl jumped up and covered his mouth, letting out a loud nervous giggle.

"Just play along…" She whispered at him angrily. "I'll explain later." Vash calmed down and Meryl slowly removed her hand while Millie and Wolfwood looked on in confusion and amusement.

"Yes, Kyoko, this is my fiancée…" Meryl bit her lip.

Vash extended his hand to Kyoko. "Hello, I'm Va…." He again started to speak, but was interrupted by Meryl. This time though she just dragged him out of the room, into the hallway.

"What were you thinking!?" Meryl exploded. "You can't just announce you're Vash! Everyone will know who you are if you do!"

"What was _I _thinking!? What about you? Why did they call me your fiancée!?" Vash replied.

"Well…that's because…I sort of told them that…" Meryl muttered as she blushed and looked down at the ground.

"And why…may I ask…did you do that?" 

"I didn't mean to! I wrote that both Millie and I we're engaged by accident! I wasn't thinking when I wrote the letter. And I can't take it back because Kyoko…oh she's horrible, she'll just gloat and tease me. She's always been like that."

"Hold up. I thought you girls were all friends." Wolfwood said as he and Millie joined them in the hall.

"No, not really." Millie replied. "You see Meryl and I have always kind of been the outcasts at work. Why do think we got assigned to watch Vash? They didn't want to risk their popular employees. That left us. Meryl was a workaholic and not very socialable." 

Meryl glared at her friend at the comment against her and huffed. "And of course Millie's sometimes off in the clouds…"

Millie shrugged. "I guess we're here to show they can't get the best of us."

"Well in that case." Vash started. He then took Meryl arm and hooked it with his own. "I'll be your fiancée Meryl." He smiled at her.

"Um…all right." Meryl blushed. "But no funny business!" She shouted.

"Right. I'll try." He laughed.

Authors Notes: Tada, and we have another chapter. Well I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
